Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly the HIV-1 strain. Most currently approved therapies for HIV infection target the viral reverse transcriptase and protease enzymes. There are also two approved drugs targeting HIV entry and one approved drug targeting the integrase enzyme. Within the reverse transcriptase inhibitor and protease inhibitor classes, resistance of HIV to existing drugs is a problem. Therefore, it is important to discover and develop new antiretroviral compounds.
International patent application WO 2007/131350 and United States published patent application US 2006/0106070 describe compounds which are active against HIV replication.